A 'Little' Experiment
by ShaD.23
Summary: Soon after graduating, the girls, along with thier teachers, are asked by a crew of scientists to participate in a "Little" experiment. Based on a picture I saw.
1. Prologue

Well, here's my coming back. I'll say this right off the bat, I'm not terribly proud of this bit, but a prologue is a prologue

* * *

The new semester was about to begin, and the graduates were off. It had been a crazy three years, but Yukari's class was finished with high school, and everyone(except for Chiyo)had managed to scrape by with their exams. They were off to their future... though they didn't know that a portion of it had already been planned out.

* * *

The principal sat alone in his office. He had just recently received a letter from the government with a difficult request. It seemed that a handful of scientists had perfected a device of sorts(with no information given as to what it was or what it did)and they were requesting(with clearance from the government)to test their machine on a group of mixed age in "harmless experimentation", as they said. Still, he felt it was risky. While they did stress that it wouldn't be dangerous, he felt it wouldn't be right to simply sign a pack of his students away. How long would they be testing? What would they be testing? Would there be any lasting effects?

"Hey, Yomi! Check it out!"

Turning his head, he saw them. Yukari's class. They seemed a lively bunch. Then it came to him. They seemed a bunch that wouldn't mind. Besides, with little Chiyo among their ranks, their age was fairly mixed. As he set to writing the names of the students, a much better idea came to him. Yukari Tanizaki. Their crazed teacher. This seemed the perfect opportunity to get her out of his hair. But then again, she never missed a day(though she was often late), even if she was sick(reminding him of a break out of flu a few years ago), so it would seem unusual for her to take a day off. With her starting a new class, however, the only one who would notice would be her school day friend, Minamo Kurosawa. Quickly, he signed the two of them down aswell. Sealing the return envelope, he sent it off at once. It wouldn't be long before the girls would be summoned for this 'little' experiment.

* * *

If you're still reading, you have my thanks. Don't worry, it will get better the next few chapters.


	2. The Meeting

Well, here's the next chapter. This is far superior, in my opinion, to my prologue.

* * *

Little Chiyo waited at the bus stop alone. The bus she was waiting for would be here any minute, she though. It was alittle strange. Fishing out of her pocket the letter she got just days ago, she looked at it. A team of scientists wanted her to participate in a 'harmless experiment', as was written. It just didn't sit well with Chiyo. Still, she figured she'd go see them anyway. She was leaving for studies in America soon, after all.

"Hey!" "Chiyo-chan!" "Hiya!" Chiyo turned to see Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka striding over to her.

"Well, what are you three doing here?"she asked. At this, Tomo shrugged.

"We're guinea pigs, Chiyo-chan!" The other three girls stared at the spaz. Shaking her head, Chiyo turned to the others.

"So what are you all doing here?"she asked again.

"We all got these letters from scientists askin' us to come see them."Osaka explained. Chiyo was taken back a bit. They received the same letter?

"I... I got one too..."she said showing the trio.

"That's pretty strange..."Kagura said slowly.

"You're a guinea pig, too!"Tomo cheered.

"We're all together again."Osaka said blankly, the others staring at her.

"It's just the four of us."Kagura said with a shrug.

"Whaddya mean-"Tomo began, but Osaka waved to an approaching crowd. Yomi, Sakaki(carrying a pet case her pet Iriomote Wildcat, Maya, rode in), Kaorin, they really were all together once more.

"Hey, are you all guinea pigs, too?"Tomo called cheerfully. At this, the other three froze, pulling identical letters out of their pockets. What was next?

"Hey you, you pack of runts! What the Hell are you doing here?" The girls knew that grouchy bark well. They turned to see Yukari Tanizaki and Minamo Kurosawa crossing the street.

"We all got these letters asking for us to meet with a bunch of scientists."Yomi said, the others all nodding. Yukari and Nyamo looked a tad confused by this but(Yukari, atleast)shrugged.

"Nothing unusual."Yukari said loudly. "It's like we're bound inseparable by means of the universe. We're meant to be intertwined with one another throughout the ages."Yukari finished with a dramatic, pointing pose. While Tomo, Kagura and Osaka wowed at this statement, the other waved her off as usual. She obviously saw this, because a moment later, she turned to them growling. "Hey! I may not be your teacher anymore, but I'm still older than you, so respect me!" Ignoring her, Nyamo turned to the girls.

"So,"she began with a slight pause "how have things been going for you all since school ended?"

"Okay." "Alright, I guess." "I'm heading to America next week." "I'm heading to Hokkaido soon, too." "HOKKAIDO!"thundered Yukari. Glaring at Sakaki(who remained indifferent), she stomped away from the groveling trio. "Why do you leave for Hokkaido!"

"A veterinary school in Sapporo accepted me."she said in her usually calm voice. The other's however, were taken back by this.

"Sapporo's a big city."Chiyo awed. "Well, it is it's capital."Yomi explained. "Banzai, Sakaki!"cheered Kaorin.

"CRABS!" The four stared at the teacher. "SALMON!" It was plain to see she was thinking with her stomach(which happened often). "SEA URCHIN!"

"Don't forget bear curry."Yomi said with a slight smile(Sakaki giving shudder). Before Yukari could explode any further, the bus arrived. The girls all piled on and continued to banter back and forth on the trip. Tomo seemed to have a job as a shop attendant(the police academy turned her down due to weight issues), while Osaka was still working at their local fast food restaurant. Time seemed to pass quickly for the girls(and two teachers)as they traveled on through the city. They were just like they were in high school. It wasn't long before they reached the facility written on the letter. They were greeted by a young woman, dressed in trendy fashion with her hair tied in two buns.

"Well, hello girls."She said with a nod. "It's great to meet you all."she said, her eyes skimming through the 9 as they came to a halt close to her. "Well then, my name is Kumiko Otahara, I'm the head scientist of our division." With that, she held her hand out, Chiyo stepping forth to shake with her a moment later.

"Hi. My name is Chiyo Mihama. It's nice to meet you." "Are we gonna get lunch?" "Tomo, shaddup!"Yomi moaned.

"Yes, you all must be hungry."Dr. Otahara said with a smile. "Let's have some lunch, shall we?" Leading them off, they walked through the plain halls, many signs as to what was where at every door.

"Jumbled place ya got here."Kagura said as she spotted more and more directional signs.

"This facility is one where many organizations and research teams that cannot find sponsorship or funding, like my own,"Kumiko explained "can conduct whatever research and work they may need to, if for a time." While most of them brushed this off, Chiyo, Yomi and(surprisingly)Osaka began to feel themselves growing more and more unnerved by this. "There's a lot of different divisions here, some of them end up packing up, some of them stay and some of the go on to bigger things. Here we are." The professor stood aside and ushered the crowd into a cafeteria, a handful of others enjoying a meal. Soon after finding a large enough table, they took their seats and began to chatter as the professor walked off to bring them some lunch.

"Anyone find things alittle odd?"Yomi asked nervously. While Chiyo nodded in agreement, everyone else(except for Osaka, who merely stared blankly into the distance)simply shook their heads. Pondering to herself, Chiyo began to wonder if things were what they seemed. Before she and Yomi could expand on this, Kumiko returned with their food, and they set to eating.

"So..." Chiyo asked before beginning her plate. "What kind of experiment do you have in mind for us?"

"Oh, nothing much."she said, helping herself to a foreign dish. "A kind of psychological study, nothing big." Chiyo looked to Yomi and(once again, surprisingly)Osaka and saw they wore expressions mirroring hers. They felt uneasy, but they figured they'd see things through alittle further.

"What kind of stuff do folks work on here?"Osaka asked.

"All kinds."Kumiko said with a shrug. "The founder here bought a capsule manufacturing corporation from a team that was here once, the whole top floor where they handle things with that division, an' divisions like NERV and 'The Organization', as they're called, have been working in the basements for a long time." She twirled a bite of her pasta and took another bite. "I don't know what they do, though. Their both kinda shady." The girls ate on in silence, the three still uneasy.

* * *

"Okay, then, girls. We just need to ask you a handful of questions before we get do to the experiment."

"What kinda questions?"asked Tomo.

"Some of these girls weren't exactly the sharpest in school."Yukari said smugly, Tomo and Kagura glaring(Osaka still staring off blankly).

"Not to worry. It's just some average questions." Kumiko motioned for them to a hallway rowed with offices. While the girls went to be interviewed, Kumiko met with the rest of her team in the observation room. "Tell me."she asked, putting her lab coat on as she entered. "How are things coming along?"

"The girls are all being interviewed as we speak-"

"I'd think that obvious, I sent them to be interviewed."Kumiko said a tad irritably to the young man. "Is the machine fully functional?"

"Yes."said a middle aged scientist at a console. She quickly turned to make a few more adjustments. "It will be fully powered by the time they're finished their initial assessments."

"Excellent."Kumiko grinned. "And you're certain we'll be able to revert them with no lasting effects?"

"If all calculations are correct, yes."nodded the young scientist. Kumiko turned to look out of the two-way mirror.

"If things roll over well,"she said quietly "we'll be one step closer to changing the world with this one."

"And we can finally get the funding and necessities we need,"an elderly scientist chirped "to perfect this thing." Kumiko nodded to him and folded her arms triumphantly.

"Alright, team."she smiled. "The girls are done with their initial assessments, let's get to business." The girls each walked in and wear given what resembled hospital gowns to wear. "I should warn you,"Kumiko said "you may feel alittle woozy during the procedure, but there will be nothing to worry about." As the girls dressed, Sakaki turned to the head professor.

"My cat..."she began, motioning to her pet case Maya slept comfortably in. "Could you keep an eye on him, please?"

"Absolutely."Kumiko said with a wink. "He'll be fine with us." Feeling at ease, Sakaki joined the others as they walked into the room. It was wide, round, and had a large mechanism with three balls in a triangular formation fixed to long posts stretching from the center of the ceiling(vaguely resembling a massive fan).

"Everybody ready?"Kumiko called over the intercom as the door to the chamber began to seal. The girls turned to the two-way mirror and nodded(the nervous three alittle slower than the others), and with that, the crew activated the machine. Instantly, the mechanism began to spin, and the girls did indeed begin to grow woozy. Just then, Kaorin fainted, though only Chiyo noticed(everybody else watching the spinning device). Then Kagura fainted, then Yukari, then Yomi, soon, only Chiyo was left. Was it just her, or did it seem her gown was a mite larger? Before she could worry herself anymore, she, too, collapsed.

* * *

"That was odd." "I don't remember much." "I remember I saw that fan thing spinnin'."

The girls walked out of the facility to the bus once more. Nobody really seemed to remember much of anything after they walked into the testing room... not even Chiyo.

"Well, I'm glad you all were able to participate."Kumiko said as she waved to the girls.

"Are we getting paid for this?"asked Tomo, much to several of the other's disdain. Kumiko, however, giggled at this.

"Well, let me just say if we get the rise we think we'll get from this 'little' experiment,"chortled Kumiko "you all will definitely get more than an honorable mention. I think you'll hear from us soon!" She turned after waving to the last of them, and walked back inside the massive building. Up the stairs, down the hall, past the offices and back into the observation room.

"So, tell me."she said once more. "Have the primary assessments been completed?"

"Yes, Dr. Otahara."nodded the young man once more. "Each of their regressions have been studied and observed very closely."

"Excellent."she said with a snap of her fingers. "Replay the tape, would you."she said, helping herself to a drink. "I'm still giddy over the process." Rolling his eyes, the elderly scientist put the observation recording on the main monitor.

* * *

Chiyo fell to the floor unconscious and a moment later, the machines true effects began. The subjects began to shrink, starting with the teachers, then the older students, and finally little Chiyo. The girls each stopped regressing when they appeared about one year old. Seeing their regression halt, Kumiko nodded to her assistant to power down the machine. Each of the little ones sleep soundly as each of the assistants pulled them out of their now oversized gowns.

"Excellent."Kumiko smiled. Striding into the chamber, she looked at the snoozing tots, swelling with a massive sense of accomplishment. "Now then, it's time we study their adjustments. Everybody,"she said, taking Sakaki "get them all dressed up and to the nursery we've set up for the little ones." At this, she tickled little Sakaki's tiny feet, getting a cute giggle from her, then turned to lead her team out of the testing chamber.

* * *

Alrighty then! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next nine chapters will be small(the scientist's reports on the shrunken cast), so I'll probably end up submitting them in bulks, but in any event, keep an eye out for updates.


	3. Chiyo's Assessment

I'll warn you right off, the assessment chapters are going to be very short. Starting with Chiyo's assessment.

* * *

The young male scientist quickly took Chiyo and quickly dressed her in a fuzzy pink, footed sleeper and tied her hair in two pigtails once more. Seeing she was beginning to come to, he began with the rest of the scientists to the nursery with them.

"Okay, Lance?"asked Kumiko. "You've got Chiyo, right?"

"I many be the newest one here,"he said irritably "but I know how to handle things."

"No need to be so grouchy, newbie."she smirked, much to his displeasure. After they were all placed in the nursery, the scientists left and hurried to the observation room near by to watch the tots slowly awaken.

* * *

Little Chiyo rubbed her tiny eyes and yawned, taking a look around. She saw several other babies her age awakening aswell. Confused, she rolled over to her hands and knees and began to look around this strange new room. She didn't seem to have an recollection of how she got there... infact, she didn't seem to have any recollection at all. Soon, however, as little Osaka crawled nearby(also looking about the room), a name appeared in her mind.

"O... O-ga-ka..."she managed to stammer. Looking at each of the others, names continued to flood into her tiny baby mind. "Do-mo... Yo-mi..." she managed to link together, pointing at the two regressed friends. Calling out the others, the knowledge of their names seemed to entertain her somehow, for she let out a cute giggle with each name she managed to(more or less)say. Soon after, she(along with the others)spotted a small pile of toys in the corner of the room, and she slowly crawled over to the heap with most of the others. After a mock meeting between two stuffed toys she and Sakaki seized(a yellow Daddy-chan and Nekoconeko respectively), Chiyo turned to a small pile of building blocks. Grabbing one, she looked at the letter on it. English. Placing it on the floor before her, she grabbed another one(also English). Looking at the letter on it, she simply put it on the floor beside her and grabbed another. This one seemed right, and she carefully stacked it on top of the first. Then another. Then another. Finally, she seized the one she set aside earlier and placed it on top, letting out an adorable chuckle and clapping cutely. Whether she truly remembered how to spell(in English, no less)or it simply seemed the right thing to do, she managed to spell her name out with the blocks.

* * *

Not too much, here, like I side. Anyway, Osaka's next.


	4. Osaka's Report

This one will be quite short aswell, but I found this one to be quite funny.

* * *

The elderly male scientist took Osaka, who was snoring louder than all the other regressed girls, dressed her in a red and blue romper and took her to the nursery with his fellow scientists, ignoring Kumiko's now routine taunting of their newest recruit, Lance. Seeing them waking up, Kumiko hurried them off and to the observation room next door. The old man looked through the monitor at the stretching baby he was observing.

* * *

Osaka looked around this new room. It seemed strange to her that she had no memory of how she got there, but it quickly passed as she looked around the room once more. Soon, her eyes turned to the waking babes about her, simply shrugging off the unexplained familiarity of them and she looked about the room for a third time. A moment later, she looked to the floor and began to run her hands on the fluffy carpeting, once again beginning to wonder to herself. While she began to chuckle as she felt at it, she began to drift backward. Quickly seizing her tiny feet, she giggled as they were now extremely ticklish in her infantile state. She immediately began to look around to see where the tickling culprit was(completely forgetting it was due to her holding her bare feet for balance). It tickled so much that she lolled backwards and rocked back and forth, still clutching her toes and still giggling uncontrollably. Eventually, she finally let go, gasping and chuckling slightly, and began to look around the room for a fourth time. A moment later, though, she noticed much of her friends toddling off to a large pile of toys. Curious, she began to crawl after them, but stopped when she saw Chiyo.

"Kee-oh..." she uttered slowly. "P... p... peeg-taiws..." With that, she crawled over to the tiny prodigy as she played quietly with a pile of building blocks. As she came closer she saw them. Chiyo's pig tails. Instantly, her mind got a new flood of curiosity, and she sat down behind her, watching them with her trademark blank stare. They were simply mesmerizing, so many questions as to them filling her tiny head. Dragging herself closer with her tiny legs, she leaned close and began to feel at them. Instantly, Chiyo turned to see Osaka was the one tugging at her pigtails and smiled. A moment later, she began to giggle at her silly friend, and Osaka(being Osaka)joined in laughing. The two chortled on as Chiyo was amused more and more as Osaka fiddled about with her pigtails.

* * *

I think this one was shorter than the last! Oh well. The next few won't be so short.


	5. Observation of Tomo

Tomo's assessment is a tad bigger, and like the last two, links up with the next assessment.

* * *

A young woman scientist scooped up the snoozing Tomo and dressed her in a purple bodysuit. Smiling at the adorable baby, she followed Kumiko's lead and carried the stirring baby to the nursery. Laying her down next to her long time friend Yomi(knowledge gained from Tomo's assessment before the experiment), she patted her head gently and left with the other scientists(Lance grumbling to himself as they left). Once in the observation room, she turned to the monitor Tomo appeared on and began to take notes atonce as she saw the tiny spaz come to.

* * *

Tomo rubbed through her hair and mumbled cutely as she slowly woke with the rest of the girls in the nursery. No sooner did she open her eyes did she take a wide look of awe at this strange new room. Giggling cutely, she looked at everyone around her. Each of these babies seemed somewhat familiar to her, but none so much as the brown haired toddler beside her. She took one look at her old friend and began to laugh and point at the over sized glasses on her face. Yomi, however, sucked vigorously on a pacifier she had been given. A moment later, though, Tomo began to crawl quickly about the nursery, bursting with wild energy. Soon, however, she tired of crawling about and began to slowly climb to her feet. Instantly, her pudgy legs turned to jelly and before she could waddle a single step, she flopped back onto her diapered bottom with a soft 'puff'. Giggling at how fun that was, she tried it again with the same outcome. Now uncontrollable with laughter, she tried it for a third time, but was so tickled, she couldn't even kneel. Eventually, her laughter subsided and her attention turned to a mass of toys in the corner of the room. Gasping in excitement, she crawled to the mountain of toys, leading a handful of the other tots. Crawling through the pile, she imagined herself swimming through the sea like a fish and giggled at her little game of pretend. Her low attention span seemed to still be present, though, as she sighted a stack of teething rings and quickly pulled them to herself. She threw all but one around the room(Yomi hiding from quite a few of them behind a stuffed animal), and began to gum on the largest ring she kept for herself. Moments later, she spotted Yomi fidgeting with one that landed next to her and decided to hurry off to join her. Carrying the ring in her mouth, Tomo crawled over to Yomi where she began to slide the rings back onto the post(which Tomo also flung toward her). Growing tired of crawling again, Tomo tried to climb to her feet, but tripped once more(her teething ring flopping out of her mouth and landing near Yomi, who put the large ring on last and giggled at her mistake). Seeing this, Tomo scowled at her friend, but soon got a clever idea. Hurrying over to Yomi, she crawled behind her confused friend and began to climb to her feet once more. This time, however, she grabbed onto Yomi's shoulder to steady herself a giggled as Yomi returned the scowl Tomo gave her before. Laughing more and more, she began to shake at Yomi's shoulders, clearly enjoying the chance to annoy her as she usually did. Yomi, however, had enough and leaned forward to crawl off, Tomo flopping onto her belly. While it didn't necessarily hurt, Yomi's refusal to play along didn't sit well with Tomo, and she began to sniffle a moment later, her bottom lip quivering.

* * *

Tomo's personality seems entirely intact, here. Yomi's assessment is next.


	6. Observation of Yomi

Here's Yomi's assessment. I think this one is even cuter.

* * *

The middle aged female scientist Picked up the shrunken Yomi. Picking up her glasses from within the pooled gowns, she carried off Yomi(who was sucking her thumb)and dressed her in a green dress, tiny pink socks and booties. Skimming over Yomi's assessment, she seized a pacifier before leaving the changing room and popped it into her mouth as she walked with the rest of her crew down the hallway.

"Why'd you bring that?"asked Kumiko as she cradled Sakaki.

"Yomi seems a bit of a hothead by the looks of her assessment."she explained. "This should keep her from losing her temper, especially,"she whispered "if Takino is anything like her document says." Sitting her down in the nursery, she spotted another assistant laying Tomo next to her. Shaking her head, she strode into the observation room and switched on the monitors, stepping over to the one Yomi appeared on.

* * *

Yomi shook her head as she came to. Looking around this new room, she felt a slight chill, this unfamiliar setting not sitting well with her. Felling the pacifier in her mouth, she began to suck on it, finding it very calming. Taking a moment more to look around, it didn't seem as unnerving as before. Hearing laughing in her ear, she turned to see Tomo(whom she somehow remembered right off the bat)laughing at her massive glasses. Feeling a mixture of hurt and anger, she sucked on at her pacifier, Tomo eventually leaving her be. While Yomi decided to explore the rest of the room, a teething ring sailed past her head. Alarmed, she turned to see Tomo flinging the rest of the stack in different directions. Hiding behind a discarded Daddy-chan, she heard Tomo's goofy laughter cease and slowly climbed out from behind the stuffed cat to look around. Annoyed by Tomo's carelessness, she crawled about the room, collecting the large, plastic rings and bringing them back to their post Tomo had tossed aside. Piling them on from largest to smallest, she soon saw another flop beside her. Putting it on, she saw that it was the one that belonged on the bottom and giggled at how silly she had been. It seemed so obvious, it was just funny to her. Carefully sliding the stack off, she placed the largest ring on the post and one again piled them in perfect order. A moment later, however, Tomo crawled over to her with a wide smile(which gave Yomi a bad feeling). The pest crawled up behind Yomi and grabbed her shoulder to hoist herself up, Yomi buckling under her weight. Whining loudly(though it was also muffled by the pacifier)Yomi began to bend forward to cause Tomo to lose her grip, but she held on tight, and soon began to shake at Yomi's shoulders, only serving to annoy Yomi more. She let out another wail, the pacifier dropping out of her mouth and her eyes beginning to well with tears. Finally, fed up with Tomo's game, she leaned forward and crawled off, Tomo collapsing onto the floor. Folding her arms with a smug grin, she saw Tomo's lower lip quiver and a moment later, she began to cry loudly. A mixture of her short fuse(Tomo's crying not helping it one bit), and the fact that she felt alittle bad for her friend, she bent over and picked up the fallen pacifier and popped it in Tomo's mouth. Instantly, her crying stopped and she began to suck away on it. She smiled at her friend(still sniffling just a bit)and crawled toward her and wrapped her arms around her in a big hug. Yomi felt warm and fluffy inside and hugged her old friend back.

* * *

I may just be sentimental, but I think that Tomo and Yomi's friendship came off more as a rivalry in the Anime and Manga, so I decided to have them be alittle more nicer to each other in their regressed states. Well, that's all for now. Sakaki's assessment will be next(which I'm putting alot of work into), so keep your eyes peeled.


	7. Watching Sakaki

I decided to put some more work into Sakaki. The person who made the picture this is based on said Sakaki was their favorite, so this one goes out for them.

* * *

"Now then,"Kumiko said cheerfully "it's time we study their adjustments. Everybody,"she said, taking Sakaki "get them all dressed up and to the nursery we've set up for the little ones." At this, she tickled little Sakaki's tiny feet, getting a cute giggle from her, then turned to lead her team out of the testing chamber. She wanted to work with Sakaki especially. After looking through the document from her interview, she was deeply reminded of herself growing up. Leading the team back to the observation room where they watched the girls regress, she opened a small compartment full of baby necessities and nodded to her assistants. They each began to dress their chose infants while Kumiko set to dressing Sakaki. She slid a purple, light dress over her head and slid tiny pink socks on her little feet, finishing with a pale pink hair ribbon. The head scientist giggled at the adorable girl(finding her puffy diaper poking out from under her dress to be especially cute). Nodding to her team to head to the nursery, she was about to join them when she got an idea. Taking Maya's carrying case(being careful not to wake the young cat), she hurried to catch up with the others, holding Sakaki in her other arm. After joining the crowd, she saw one of her assistants holding Yomi, a pacifier in her mouth.

"Why'd you bring that?"asked Kumiko as she cradled Sakaki.

"Yomi seems a bit of a hothead by the looks of her assessment."she explained. "This should keep her from losing her temper, especially,"she whispered "if Takino is anything like her document says."

Kumiko's team finally arrived at the nursery and she ushered them all inside. Sitting the regressed Sakaki down carefully, she spotted their team's newest addition, Lance, who came from America not long ago. Feeling a slight attraction for him, she liked to pick on him occasionally.

"Okay, Lance?"asked Kumiko. "You've got Chiyo, right?"

"I many be the newest one here,"he said irritably "but I know how to handle things."

"No need to be so grouchy, newbie."she smirked, turning to leave. Entering the observation room first, she walked over to the largest monitor and waited for it to activate. Almost instantly, Sakaki appeared on it, Maya still snoozing in his(now opened)pet case.

"Everybody,"Kumiko said. "I want some decent reports on these girls. Monitor them closely."

* * *

Sakaki rubbed her little eyes and yawned cutely as she slowly woke. As soon as she opened her eyes, she felt slightly overwhelmed at this new setting. Looking around, she saw the many familiar looking babies around her. Pondering to her tiny baby mind what could be going on, she began to crawl around the nursery(like many of the others did aswell). Passing the regressed Kagura, she felt it a good idea not to catch her self-proclaimed rival's eye and hurried off. A moment later, though, She spotted a large mountain of toys in the corner of the nursery and saw Tomo making her way toward it. Nodding, she began a fast crawl to the toy pile with some of the others. Grabbing a cute Nekokoneko toy, she began to happily cuddle with it. She liked how nice and soft it was. And there was just something about the tiny kitties that seemed so adorable to her. Tickling where it's nose would be, she made it give a little sneeze and giggled. Just then, she heard someone behind her, turning to see Chiyo crawling to her, dragging a large, yellow Daddy-chan. Smiling at her close friend, she held the Nekokoneko out and made it give her a bow. Chiyo, wanting to join in Sakaki's game, pulled the giant, stuffed cat close and made it also bow. As the two giggled and continued their little game, Sakaki saw something that made her stop. A small brown cat with an odd pattern of fur stretched and crawled out of a carrying case. Not wanting to be rude to Chiyo(or her father), she and her plushie said good bye and she hurried off toward the Iriomote Cat. Maya obviously could not be fooled, because he took one look at her and began to trot over to the tiny Sakaki. While Maya look up at her as she took a seat infront of him, she began to wonder if she should try to pick him up. Cats never seemed to really like her. Before she could ponder this anymore, however, her pet climbed onto her lap and began to nuzzle her affectionately. Smiling, she picked him up and began to cuddle him gently, a name appearing in her mind.

"Mmm... mmm"she sounded out. "Ma-ma... Ma-Ya." smiling, she gave his nose a(little)big kiss and hugged him gently. "Maya!"she cheered, the cat purring softly.

* * *

Bigger than the others, but mostly because it's going in depth this time with the scientists. But in any event, this is Sakaki's. I'm gonna start writing Kaorin's next.


	8. Watching Kaorin

Next up, is Kaorin. Although more of a secondary character(beats being a minor character in the manga), I thought she was kinda cute(and, thanks to Tif in the dub, comepletely hilarious).

* * *

A silver haired woman scientist picked up the tiny Kaorin. Bouncing her slightly, she followed Kumiko to the changing room. After watching Kumiko dress Sakaki, she turned to the clothes lying on the table. After skimming through them, she pulled a loose, green shirt, a pink jumper and think-knitted, pink socks and set to dressing up Kaorin. Taking a moment to snuggle the little bundle, she quickly hurried off with the others to the playroom. Laying her down, she smiled as she saw Kaorin's puffy britches cutely poking out from under her jumper(quite similar to Sakaki). Nodding to the others, she followed Kumiko of of the nursery and into the Observation room. In a brief moment, she'd be awing and giggling at the tiny Kaorin.

* * *

Kaorin sat up slowly... though she quickly fell backward once more. Straining alittle to sit up, full of curiosity, she looked about the nursery, taking in this new setting. It seemed strange to her, to suddenly appear with no memory in a strange room. Still, it didn't get to her(unlike Yomi). She began to toddle about, gawking at the familiar tots stretching and yawning around her. Spotting Tomo and Yomi, she sat on her padded bottom to watch them. After seeing Tomo crawl off from Yomi(her frustration painted all over her face), Kaorin , was off once more. Crawling past her regressed (ex)teacher, she shuddered at the sight of her playing with a small number of toy cars(the memory of her car ride from last summer subconsciously creeping up on her), and she was off like a shot. A moment later, however, she felt cool drops sprinkle across her face, giggling at the refreshing tickle. Looking to see where they came from, she spotted Kagura and Nyamo playing together in a kiddie pool. Smiling at them, she began crawling off to join them, when she heard a happy giggle behind her. Turning to see Osaka gripping her tiny feet, rocking back and forth laughing, she, too, chuckled at her silly friend. Finally, her sights fell on Chiyo and Sakaki, playing with a pair of stuffed animals. True enough, Chiyo looked adorable in her footed sleeper, but she couldn't take her stare off of Sakaki. Her cute little ribbon, her sweet purple dress, and it all complimented her adorable, round face. Crawling over to her, she saw her beginning to make her way to a brown kitten. Doing her best to keep up, Kaorin watched as Sakaki took a seat and allowed her pet to climb into her lap. When she saw Sakaki hug her pet close, Kaorin came up behind Sakaki and giggled as she fidgeted to herself. Getting all her courage up, she threw her arms around Sakaki and hugged her tightly. Sakaki quickly turned to see who caught her from behind and her eyes found Kaorin. A moment later, her face split into a wide grin as she began to laugh cutely, Kaorin doing the same. The two laughed and laughed and laughed(Kaorin still snuggling her close the whole time).

* * *

I'll admit, it was alittle lackluster, but it's better than the prologue. It could be just me, but Kaorin always struck me as an observer, and apart from her deep ifatuation with Sakaki, the only real something I could really think of for Kaorin was her deep adversion to Kimura(and, without him present, I couldn't be able to work with that aspect). So, anyway, tell me how this one went.


	9. I spy Yukari

Well, I'm finally back. It's time for the one and only, Yukari Tanizaki.

* * *

A middle aged scientist gruffly picked up the sleeping Yukari.

"Careful with her."One of his colleagues warned. At this, however, he only sighed.

"I hate kids..."he mumbled to himself striding off with the shrunken teacher. Rather than fully dress her like the others did, he merely taped a clean diaper on and pulled a pink t-shirt over her head(not even noticing it was backwards). Following the others, he entered the nursery and laid her gently on the floor, seeing her slowly stick her thumb in her mouth as she slept on. With that, he followed the others out of the nursery and into the observation room, reluctantly waiting for his little bundle to wake with the others... any minute, now... the others were waking... she'd have to, too...

"When is this kid gonna wake up?"he groaned to himself as he saw her slumber still while the others all awoke.

* * *

Yukari began to finally stir from her deep sleep. She began to look about the strange room, wondering what she was doing there and why she got a sudden chill. She looked down at her bare legs for a moment... then tilted her head in bewilderment. Pondering to herself this new setting, she began to crawl about, though she felt oddly lopsided. Taking a seat on her puffy bottom once more, she looked to her left and saw that her arm was bent toward her. Confused by this, she bent her arm away from herself, her thumb popping free from her mouth. Shaking her head, she went back to crawling about, sneering and huffing at the surrounding babies. Before she could continue her little parade any further, however, she spotted the mass of toys. Hurrying over, her eyes shimmered with excitement as her low attention span and wide, empty mind began to wrap around this new found bliss. Instantly, she began to thrash and rummage through the mountain of toys, but no matter what she found, she would always move on to another magnificent piece. After some time alone with a pair of stuffed lions, she moved on to a pile of toy cars. Giggling and filling with joy, she scooped up two and began to crawl about the nursery, making screeching and vrooming noises as she went along. Finally, she took a seat on her padded rear and began to swing the two toy through the air, making them wildly veer from one side to the next, avoid the other, then finally, crashed the two cars into one another, making a loud banging noise as she smacked them into each other, laughing wildly.

"Bam! Bam! Bam!"she laughed as she continued to crash the toys into the other repeatedly, beside herself with laughter.

* * *

Well, was the adorable little psycho cute or what? I know, I know, it was another short chapter, but I couldn't really expand too much on Yukari. The thing I really liked about her was that she always ended up getting hammered, but I couldn't really work with that here(a baby bottle in place of booze seems kinda cheesey to me), but she was cute with those cars, you gotta admit.


	10. Kagura and Nyamo go Swimming

Okay. Time for the final assessment! Kagura and Nyamo together!

* * *

A middle aged young woman took Kagura, her sister taking Nyamo. They were given a memo by Kumiko earlier that day that they'd be handling things a certain way with whoever they would be assigned. It seemed Kagura and Nyamo's assessments both fit this particular area. Dressing them in nothing but a pair of water-proof diapers, they were the first to leave, the rest of the team hurrying to finish dressing their babies as they saw them leave as if it were some race. Once the rest of the team had gathered, the two sisters opened the door to the nursery they set up for their experiment. While everybody wondered to themselves where to place their tots, the two sisters placed their babies near a small kiddie pool. They were certain to take it the moment they awoke. Leave(once again, before all the others), they hurried into the observation room and initiated their monitor, seeing the last few scientists leave and the regressed girls slowly awaken.

* * *

Nyamo rubbed her tiny eyes. Stirring, she crawled to her knees and looked around the room. Kagura did the same soon after. The two began to look about the room, but when the caught the other's eye, they looked at each other for a moment in confusion. The opposite seemed so familiar. Still, their minds regressed aswell, they couldn't quite place it where they knew the other from. Eventually, they heard to sound of the others waking aswell, and the confusion was driven from their minds as they saw their playmates awaken. They were about to crawl off to join them, but then they noticed something. Sitting beside them was a large, pink, plastic, cushy ring full of water. Kagura's devotion to the swim team still subliminally standing(aswell as her massive amount of energy)and Nyamo's disposition as a P.E. teacher, the two crawled into the kiddie pool giggling at the cool tickle of the shallow waters(their purple diapers keeping them completely dry). Kagura began to paddle about, chuckling cheerfully to herself, and soon began to crawl about, sloshing the water roughly about, her history in the swimming team still present(though she could hardly dog paddle in such shallow water). Wiggling her tiny toes as they poked just above the surface, Nyamo looked down and began to wiggle her hands in the water. Giggling a moment later, she began to splash in the water, showering it everywhere, laughing loudly the whole time(Kagura still quite content, circling the pool). Just then, Nyamo looked up at Kagura and saw her 'swimming' quite skillfully. A moment later, she began to clap and giggle loudly in praise as she watched her regressed friend reminiscently circle the pool.

* * *

Well, it's finally over with. Up next is the epilogue, but I'll write that one later. If you've read all the assessments, you have my thanks.


	11. Epilogue

Time to finish up!

* * *

Kumiko studied the footage once more. Everything from them first waking up, to their initial behavior to them laying do for a nap, she watched it closely. It seemed that they retained their personalities (and some fragments of their memories), and so it seemed that the experiment was a modest success...

"So... the girls all responded well to their regression..." Kumiko took another sip of her juice (she didn't drink) as she watched the videos finish up.

"It looks like it." Lance said nodding. "Tell me..." Kumiko began turning to the young American. "It was you, yes, who got these few together?" "Yes ma'am." "Well, while we did preform our test on a group of mixed age like we wanted to, there was on small flaw..." Taking a seat, Kumiko lounged back. "It was nothing but girls. We need to see if the machine has the same effect on males too, do we not?"

"Erm..." Lance's face reddened. This was true. "Well... this was the first group we found..."

"There's a lot of other high schools out there, Lance! Ouran, Furinkan, Inuabe... there's no shortage of high schools in Japan... still though..." she said, turning back to the console "there's no denying that this went extremely well... I'm sure we've made a huge step today... well done everyone." With that, Kumiko lounged in her seat once more. "And best of all, it seems there were no last effects." Kumiko took her final sip from her glass.

* * *

The group exited the bus as it came to the stop where they began their day. The girls said their goodbyes and waved as a few of them left quickly, a handful of others staying to chat.

"Well, that was real interestin', eh Chiyo-chan?"

"It sure was, Miss Osaka..."

"Well," Yukari began. "It's time I head out. "I got a new bunch of snot nosed runts to look after." Laughing maniacally to herself, Yukari strolled off with Nyamo, Yomi shaking her head at their old teacher.

"So, I guess this is it guys." she said with a slight smile. "I hope we can get together again someday."

"Yeah, jus' like old times!" Osaka said happily, Chiyo nodding in agreement.

"I'll be sure to send you a postcard from America." the child prodigy said with a big smile. Yomi smiled back. Chiyo was as grown up as ever, heading off to study abroad. Just then, Yukari drove up beside them in her ravaged car.

"See you brats later!" she laughed as she came to a stop beside them, Nyamo shaking her head in disdain.

"Yeah. Take it easy, Yukari." Yomi smiled. Just then, Chiyo began to sob quietly. "Hey... are you upset about as going out separate ways, Chiyo?" Yomi knelt down and hugged the girl. It seemed no matter how grown up she was, she was still just a little girl.

"Its... it's not that..." Chiyo sniffled. "Yukari... Yukari's driving is just real scary!" she said wailing, leaving three of the four around her puzzled (Osaka staring off into the distance as usual).

* * *

Well, here we are at the end of the story. I placed a few references here like earlier in the story, and I hope you can name them all (the first high school will be a cinch, the second may be alittle harder, and I'm sure the third will be quite a challenge... especially if I spelt it wrong ^^; ). Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Don't forget to review.


End file.
